Snapes Rise
by Eggy
Summary: Lord Voldermort is too weak to rise again so entitles a friend of his to judge to tornament of Death Eaters to see who is to take his leadership, Who will it be?
1. Default Chapter

Authors note;  
  
Ron and Hermiony are dating after the Yule Ball Ron apologized and asked her to go to Hogsmead with him to have some butter bear and things progressed from there and now they are dating.  
  
Also it starts in the Griffendor common room at about one in the morning.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I only own Drae Lorenz  
  
'What? I can't hear you Ron' Harry muttered,  
  
'I said there is an opening in the fire place' Ron whispered trying hard not to touching anyone while wriggle his way out but with great difficulty,  
  
'Quick, lets go!' Harry said in a hushed voice doing the same as Ron,  
  
Harry and Ron stuffed themselves into the fireplace. 'Who are they?' Ron said awfully confused,  
  
'I don't now but I heard Mrs.Malfoy say something like 'we will have the meeting here no one will ever think of this place' said Harry looking like he had seen a ghost which was very possible,  
  
'But who are they?' Ron persisted there was a pause then Harry said  
  
'They could be the Death Eaters'  
  
'Don't be stupid the Death Eaters in the Griffindor common room…' Ron said quickly  
  
'Quick get onto the roof I can here some one!' Harry and Ron clambered silently onto the roof.  
  
'Here into the girls dormitory' Harry said in a hushed voice.  
  
'NO WAY am I getting in there, girls have cooties' Ron cried,  
  
'Grow up and be quiet you don't want them to hear us do you" Harry and Ron clambered into the girls dormitories, surprisingly it way immaculate and spotless it also didn't sell like dirty socks like the boys dorms.  
  
'Where is Hermione?' Ron said  
  
'I think that's her'  
  
'How can you be sure?'  
  
'Because she is the only one with a book the size of her mattress for light bedtime reading!' said Harry with a giggle.  
  
'Ok' the boys crept over and shook Hermione 'Wake-up' Hermione sat up startled  
  
'Ohhh good, I thought Draco's pet dragon had decapitated you and Harry… WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOIN IN THE GIRLS DORMITAIES?' Hermione Screeched,  
  
'SHHHHHHHH' Harry and Ron said together.  
  
'Nice to here you were worried about me!' said Ron in a loving tone  
  
'The Death Eaters are in the common room having a meeting!' Harry started,  
  
'Don't be stupid you must have been hallucinating as Professor McGonigal always says a tired wizard is a bad wizard'  
  
'We're not lying' Ron said softly, there was a pause where Hermione stared into Ron's then Harry's eyes 'The Death Eaters are really here, at Hogwarts?' Hermiony said excitedly,  
  
'Yes' said Ron  
  
'Ooohhh I have got to see them' said Hermione getting up.  
  
'No' said Harry and Ron again pulling her down.  
  
'They will kill you,' Ron said (showing his IQ of 3),  
  
'Oh yeah I never thought of that' Hermiony retorted sarcastically 'I just wanted a peep, but if you insist, we have got to tell Dumbledore then'  
  
'By the time we even find a way to get to him they will have gone.' What if we get a photo?'  
  
'No, Harry' said Hermione 'they will see the flash'.  
  
'But how can we get out and catch them?' said Harry.  
  
'A simple charm should do it but which one?'  
  
Hermiony picked up the book she had been reading and flicked through it madly after about 20 minutes she said' I have it'. 


	2. The whispers

Chapter 2  
  
1 'Here a very simple listening spell, it will allow us to hear every detail clear as crystal"  
  
'Ok, Hermiony, what is it?' said Ron, Hermiony crept over to the door and edged it open so she could see out Ron and Harry followed  
  
'Earanonius' Hermiony muttered and her wand glowed dimly  
  
'Well I know he isn't strong enough to rise again so he sends this message. One of you will be picked to carry on my leadership, as you battle to you strongest my replacement will the one who lasts the longest, you must complete a sires of tasks, they will test your courage, stamina without your masks.  
  
'He wants us to fight? Without our masks, Luscious'  
  
2 'Yes, and he also says that a new one will come to judge us'  
  
'Who is he"  
  
'Now, now Marcus enough from you, He says it is to be … Drae lorenz' many gasps and quiet whispers could be heard by Ron, Hermiony and Harry  
  
'But, sir…'  
  
'MARCUS, I said enough, we all know Drea very well and there is no need for comment master has said it to be him and so it will be'  
  
'But sir" another voice whispers 'He betrayed us all'  
  
'I DON"T KNOW WHY IT MUST BE HIM BUT master has chosen him, so if you are to scared to stand up to him or know why he did it go leave now!' no one moved  
  
'Sir may I ask where and when?'  
  
'Yes, it will be on the' some stirring occurred and so they missed the date  
  
'But isn't that his birthday?'  
  
'Yes, Harry Potter's birthday gift from us will be a new stronger master' cheers rose up around them that's when Harry realised how close some of the death eaters were.  
  
'It will be at' continued Luscious. 'the deepest place in the forest, all who want to try must come 1 hour early spectators be warned dark magic will be used and any rebounds on to you will not be blamed on the contestant, See you all there if your game enough?' 


End file.
